Dispossession
by llLethell
Summary: A woman who holds the power to steal a being's magic is drawn to Camelot. And she sets her sights on Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own BBC Merlin**

**This takes place sometime after the Witchfinder but before the season 2 finale. **

|o|

A ragged figure crouched among the dense ferns, hidden between the twisting trees. Dull and ripped clothing that used to have a colour hung off of his dirt caked skin and his matted black hair brushed the ground. His milky white eyes were unfocused where they stared blindly at the object of his attention. He smelled the horses, and the knights, he smelled their blood, and the air that shifted when they moved.

And he smelled magic, sweet magic that had a mouth-watering scent. He had never encountered magic as concentrated and as pure, and as powerful as this. His nose told him that the magic was inside a young man, tall, thin, wearing worn clothes, and smelling like a plethora of herbs he recognized came from those chambers he found in the big stone building.

He barely stopped himself from charging in and seizing the power for himself, but he was not allowed. His pallid face contorted in a grimace. He did not want to wait to rip the magic from the boy. But it would take time, especially for so much magic. And his master would not be happy if he went against orders.

Regretfully, he stole back into the huddled trees, his mouth slavering in anticipation. He hoped that his master would give him permission soon. Longing made his blood pump faster.

|o|

Evening settled quietly above the city. The sun was low and the sky was a vibrant periwinkle. The citizens of Camelot were turning in for the night, leaving the streets quiet. The halls of the castle were empty as was the courtyard. Only the guards were out and they stood bored as they looked lazily around the courtyard. Finally, footsteps broke the monotonous quiet and all helmeted heads swivelled to the figure making his way toward the other end of the courtyard.

Merlin jerked his head around upon sensing their gazes and he held up his hand and gave a cheery wave. He continued on and rolled his eyes at feeling their eyes bore into his back. He knew that they were waiting for him to trip. He was very grateful that he disappeared out of their site with nary a stumble and he smiled to himself as he got closer to the physician's chambers- Merlin was very much looking forward to dinner, especially after a long day of hunting.

The stillness of the city rubbed off on him, and he was contentedly calm as he reached the door. Which may have been why he was so shocked to see what was on the other side. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock- the chambers were in complete disarray. All the tables and bookshelves were empty- their contents being spilled across the floor. Sheets of loose paper littered the ground, and shards of glass were scattered everywhere. There was not a bit of clean space in the chambers and it was worse than the time when the witchfinder came.

Shock quickly fled him and worry took its place. Gaius was not in the room. "Gaius?" He shouted and hurried into the chambers. His feet tread over the uneven ground and he felt objects break and crunch beneath his boots. Merlin peered under bookcases, over turned tables, checked in the closet and even in the barrels only to appease his need to search everywhere. Merlin was calling Gaius and working himself into a panic as he turned over the chambers. "Gaius?" He yelled once more and ran to his room, stumbling over the haphazard debris that littered the chambers.

He threw open his door which was barely hanging on by a hinge and Merlin had to blink upon seeing his room. One look told him that Gaius was not here but the devastation was far worse in here. At least none of the furniture was broken in the main chambers. Nothing was untouched and everything was destroyed in some way; his bed was overturned with the mattress slumped out of the frame, and his desk, chair, and dresser were in pieces. His blanket and clothes were strewn across the room and the herbs hanging from his ceiling were fanned across the floor. Merlin bounded forward as a horrible thought struck him, what of his magic book and sidhe staff? His hands flung away the mess and lifted up the loose floorboard. A sigh of relief escaped his lips upon realizing that both were safe.

The only thing missing was Gaius. Merlin licked his lips worriedly and replaced the floorboard, making sure to put the mess back as it was before bounding back out the door and yelling for the guards.

As he was sprinting around a corner he almost ran head long into a guard coming his way and only the hands on his arms prevented him from falling. He wasted no time with gratitude and instead stared beseechingly into the guard's light eyes. "The physician's chambers are a mess, someone destroyed it, and Gaius is gone, and I don't know where he is," Merlin spoke feverishly, his words tumbling over the other.

"Wait, what?" The guard asked him and Merlin grumbled impatiently. He opened his mouth again but was cut off as a familiar voice called his name.

His neck cracked around swiftly, and his eyes centered on Gaius walking toward him with a curious expression on his wrinkled face.

"Gaius!" Merlin laughed relieved, and strode to the physician to engulf him in a tight hug. Gaius patted his back confusedly and then grabbed his arms, pushing him away to better view him.

"Is everything alright Merlin?" Gaius waited and the guard that Merlin ran into turned his gaze patiently to the servant.

"Well the chambers- em- you see- I thought-" He paused upon seeing Gaius' raised eyebrow and then continued quietly. "Our chambers are a complete wreck. Everything is destroyed."

"What?" Gaius asked sharply and Merlin winced.

"I just came back from getting Arthur dinner," Merlin said and then looked to the guard. "Everything is broken, someone ruined everything."

"Everything?" Gaius asked aghast and did not wait for Merlin to look back at him before setting a speedy pace to his chambers. Merlin and the guard followed close behind and when Gaius opened the door, two gasps broke the silence of the room.

"No," Gaius breathed and walked further inside. His shoulders were slumped and his feet were dragging as he turned his head back and forth to survey the damage. His devastated expression made Merlin wince.

The guard made a disbelieving noise as he strode into the chambers and paced around it. "I shall go alert the prince. He will organize a search party to catch the culprit. Do not worry Gaius, I am sure the king will pay for the expenses."

Gaius paid him no heed as he bent to gather loose papers in his hands. The guard turned but Merlin called him back. "Wait, I'll go get Arthur. You get started by looking for something unusual." The warlock did not see the guard's frown as he was already out the door. But then the guard sighed and shrugged, knowing that arguing with the servant was useless because it clearly did not work well for the prince. He then glowered as he joined Gaius in looking around the chambers. An attack on the physician was an attack on Camelot. He was an important part of the society and well liked by many, even the king who considered him an advisor. He and Gaius fruitlessly searched for clues and it was not long until the door was opened again.

Prince Arthur came striding through with Merlin on his heels and four knights following behind. He took one look around the chambers and his frown deepened. "Search for clues. Perhaps an item was dropped." The knights then joined the guard in searching, each fanning out to a different part of the chambers.

"Do you know who could have done this Gaius?" Arthur asked and looked to the physician.

"I haven't a clue Sire," Gaius sighed while he lifted up a fallen chair. He looked hopelessly around the chambers before he sank into the seat.

"Why would they have done such a thing though?" Merlin asked and scratched the back of his head. He turned to look at Arthur and noticed that the prince's expression had turned hard. "What?"

"It looks as if someone was looking for something," Arthur mused and the knights looked up from rummaging through the debris thoughtfully.

Merlin's eyes flickered to his room and a disconcerted expression formed on his face. It did not go unnoticed by Arthur.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's just... well my room is worse than here. Nothing was spared."

Arthur's brow furrowed and he immediately made for the stairs. Merlin followed him and Gaius got up to trail after them. Merlin found Arthur looking around his room and rubbing his chin restlessly.

"Is anything gone Merlin?" Gaius asked and peered past them to survey the room.

"I'm not sure," Merlin said softly and thought of where he should start his search. His boots then treaded delicately over the mess and he began to pick up his clothes. Arthur took his eyes off of him to further scan the wreckage; he raked over the broken pieces of wood and the crushed herbs, trying to discern any bit of helpful information in the chaos. Both he and Gaius looked to Merlin when the servant gave a doubtful hum.

"What?" Arthur asked and looked at the clothes Merlin was sorting through.

"That's funny, one of my neckerchiefs is gone, the blue one," he said petulantly and began to shake out a jacket. When nothing flew out of it, he set it down and began to look around the chambers once more.

Merlin did not see Arthur's eyes narrow but Gaius did and he looked to Merlin anxiously. "The one you were wearing yesterday?" The prince asked and his jaw became tighter when Merlin nodded.

Arthur cast a final glance around the room and spoke to Gaius when he saw nothing. "There doesn't appear to be anything else missing, but if something does turn up make sure you alert me."

"Of course Sire," said Gaius.

"This could have been the work of delinquents but I shall inform my father. Those five can help put the chambers back together," Arthur stated and strode down the stairs for the exit. "Merlin!"

Merlin shared a glance with Gaius before following Arthur out. He only hoped that this was a one time thing, for he had no wish to see the place destroyed ever again. Twice was more than enough. His misplaced neckerchief was dismissed in his mind but it was at the forefront of the prince's thoughts. Merlin did not think that there was any significance to a lost neckerchief. If he had known that it was taken for his scent, he would have been as troubled as the suspicious prince in front of him. But as it was, he remained blissfully ignorant.

|o|

The sounds of the forest were punctuated by deep breaths. The silver moon overhead was hiding behind the proud trees, providing the two figures within their shelter a meagre light. Moira sat on a heavily patched blanket while Simon was perched on the cold, uneven ground. He did not mind though, he had long learned to settle for discomfort. Life with his master dictated that she was the leader.

Her cold blue eyes glanced at him and he looked adoringly in her direction. His white eyes sparkling unseeingly. "You have the scent?" Her voice was just as frigid as her eyes and the severe planes of her deceptively beautiful face.

Simon gave a jerky nod and went back to rubbing his face in the blue cloth. His small nose was breathing in the magic. "Good boy." Moira smiled covetously and she began to twirl her flaxen hair in her spindly fingers.

"And we have never encountered anything like it?" She asked and received an erratic shake of the head. She eyed the blue material in Simon's hands and thought back to when she had been traveling a disused road on the border of Camelot and Carleon. Simon had suddenly tensed and made toward Camelot; she had a difficult time restraining his haste. He only ever got like that when he had caught the scent of a particularly strong sorcerer, and the further they walked, the more incredulous she became. For Simon to smell such power from so far away, she knew it was something incredible. She had begun to think that it might have been the dragon beneath the castle of Camelot and had tried to stop Simon. But not even a beating which always did the trick could dissuade him.

When Simon had led Moira to a bedroom within the castle, she had been more than pleased. Because that meant whoever possessed so much power was human. And that meant that she could take it. Simon could track whoever it was down and suck their magic dry. She would then rid the world of yet another sorcerer. And a powerful one at that.

She had worked hard to acquire Simon; she had black mailed a sorcerer into making the former man into what he was. Simon was no longer a man, now deprived of his sight, speech, and soul, he was little more than a beast. A creature born of magic that made her quest possible. She knew that sorcerers were evil, and it was important that she saved the world from them.

"Go to sleep Simon," Moira called as she settled into her bed roll. "We have a big day tomorrow."

Simon immediately curled into a ball, still holding the blue cloth close. The night blanketed the forest in silence, and no creature dared come close to such an abomination of the earth.

Simon dreamed of nothing.

|o|

Afternoon sunlight trickled through the canopy of leaves, painting a picturesque view of a troop of horses grazing in the grass and of the lone man slumped against a tree, losing a battle with sleep.

A bored sigh escaped his Merlin's lips as he bemoaned yet another hunting trip. If Arthur was just going to leave him with the horses, he might as well have just stayed home and help reorganize the physician's chambers. But he had a sneaking suspicion that Gaius wanted him out of his hair; the old man had all but ordered Arthur to take him on a hunting trip.

He sighed once more and swung his head to view Arthur's horse who was staring at him. His blue eyes locked on the mare's dark orbs and they entered a staring contest. So far Merlin won half of their matches.

"Hello"

Merlin jumped a mile as a voice sounded in front him. He sprang up to see a blonde haired woman garbed in a dark violet cloak. Her long strands of hair were tied in a neat braid which swept out of the hood that cast half her face in shadow. All of the horses snorted uneasily and Arthur's horse bared her teeth.

"Um, hello," Merlin said slowly. He still felt his pulse racing from the surprise. His blue eyes glanced through the trees warily for he was automatically suspicious of suspicious looking women sneaking up on him. Especially ones with suspicious looking smiles.

"Do you come out here often?" She spoke slowly and her wintry blue eyes studied his face.

"Who wants to know?" Merlin asked guardedly. He twitched as he thought he heard a twig snap somewhere to his left.

The blonde woman's smile deepened. "How silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Moira."

Merlin's lips twitched as he debated answering her question. There was just something about this woman that reminded him of something or someone unpleasant. He could not recall what or who exactly, but he knew it was nothing good.

"It isn't very safe for a boy to come out here all on his own," Moira said sweetly.

Merlin bristled as he drew himself up. "I am not a boy. And I'm not alone," he said strongly and gestured to the horses. "I'm with a hunting party."

"Ah yes, Prince Arthur does like to hunt doesn't he?" She tilted her head as she spoke and ignored Merlin's deepening frown. "I have to wonder though, does he know his servant is a sorcerer?"

Merlin's eyes widened and he gaped at her. "I'm not- I don't know what-"

"Oh come now Merlin." She narrowed her eyes, "you can't fool me."

Merlin gritted his teeth. "How do you know my name? What do you want?"

"I've been watching you," she said simply and placed her weight on one leg. "And I only want to return something that belongs to you." Moira smirked as she reached her long fingers into the pockets of her cloak. Merlin tensed and readied his magic only to halt in surprise as she drew out a blue cloth.

"That's mine!" He shouted and looked from his missing neckerchief to Moira's smirking face.

"Yes it is."

"It was you who destroyed my chambers!" Merlin accused.

"No. And it is not I that you should worry about," she said cryptically, "be wary Merlin, you never know who may wish you harm."

Merlin's eyes narrowed as she dropped his neckerchief to the ground. When he looked back up she was gone, and the branches were swaying where she retreated. The warlock then ran to the tree line and past the thicket to follow her. But he stopped when he seen that Moira was gone. Merlin frowned at the unassuming trees and bushes, trying to listen for any noises that were out of place. He reluctantly turned back into the clearing when he noticed nothing and he bent to pick up his neckerchief. Merlin inspected it as he walked back to the horses, turning it over in his hands. His eyes kept on switching between the tree line and his neckerchief disconcertedly and this was how the knights found him when they came back only moments after.

The prince of Camelot marched past the trees with a prideful glow in his eyes. He noticed Merlin and did not recognize his unsettled expression. "Feast your eyes Merlin!" He called and smirked, throwing his arm back to point to the following knights who were carrying large dead carcasses on their backs.

Merlin looked to see two deer, innumerable rabbits and pheasants, and one boar, but he had far more troubling things on his mind than dead animals.

"I should leave you behind more often," Arthur declared and stopped a little ways in front of Merlin. His eyes then flicked to the servant's hands and he stared.

"Don't tell me you had it on you all this time," Arthur growled, far more irritated than he had any right to be Merlin thought. The prince waited with his hands on his hips. All of the knights were trying to make themselves scarce as they readied the horses.

"No," Merlin replied hesitatingly. He glanced at Arthur, wondering the wisdom of telling him the truth.

"Well what? One of the horses stole it then?" Arthur asked loftily.

Merlin scowled and decided he was done being patronized for the day. "For your information, some woman just appeared out of the trees and gave it to me."

The knights turned a disproving eye to the servant, but Leon and Arthur frowned.

"A woman?" Arthur asked. Leon paused in buckling his horse's saddle and he waited for Merlin's answer.

"Yeah, she was creepy."

"How so?" Leon asked before Arthur could and winced at his mistake. The prince didn't look like he even noticed though and the tall knight breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Well she said she had been watching me," Merlin shrugged. "And I'm pretty sure she threatened me."

"Don't tell me you are scared of a girl Merlin," Arthur grinned, and if Merlin had not turned to go ready his own horse, he would have seen that it was completely fake.

"She said it wasn't her I should be worried about," Merlin mumbled. He climbed onto his saddle and sighed before looking down at Arthur. "But she was probably just some crazy woman."

"Possibly," Arthur mused and he climbed atop his mare. "Let's go!" He called out to the knights and they rode forth. Merlin slowed his horse and pulled her to the side to let the knights pass as he waited for Arthur.

Just as Arthur's mare started walking, Sir Leon led his horse to walk alongside his.

"Do you think it was a sorceress Sire?" The knight asked quietly.

"I am not ready to discount that possibility... Leon, I want you to have somebody shadow Merlin. I do not care for this situation." Arthur spoke just as quietly and Merlin craned his neck as if it would help him hear what they were saying.

"Of course Sire."

When they got to Merlin, Leon nodded to him and then fell back to ride with the knights that were behind them.

Merlin contained a pout as Arthur did not enlighten him as they rode alongside each other. It was only a few moments before Merlin filled the silence.

"I beat your horse in another staring match."

"Impossible," Arthur groused. "No one can beat her in a staring match." He patted his mare's neck and she whinnied in what Arthur took as agreement.

"No one doesn't mean you Arthur," Merlin smiled smugly.

"I have never once seen you win," Arthur maintained.

"That's because you always cheat and make me lose."

"I do not cheat Merlin."

"Yes you do."

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Merlin?"

"Ye-es?"

"Shut up."

Merlin in fact did not shut up, and he was in a considerably better mood when they reached the courtyard. The sun was shining brightly even as it made its descent to the horizon. Leon rolled his eyes good naturedly at the warm blue sky as the prince and servant continued to trade witticisms. Even as they descended their horses, the sharp words never stopped their continuous exchange.

Merlin grinned and laughed when Arthur twisted his face into a pondering expression. He thought for a moment before opening his mouth again. "Alright _Mer_lin, tell me the answer."

Merlin launched into his explanation for the clever riddle he thought of before he cut off. The words just died in his throat.

He felt... funny. Like something foreign was tipped into his veins. The world around him became flat- the colours greyed, the smells muted, the sun cooler, the wind on his skin dulled.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice sounded as though he was listening to it underwater. Merlin spun around to look for a threat but his legs buckled and he would have fallen if Arthur had not caught him; his limbs felt like they were being pulled down by weights. "Merlin!"

He blinked slowly at the blurry world above him, dark shapes were filling his vision. Blood was rushing into his ears and Arthur's voice faded from his hearing. Merlin's eyelids were getting heavier and he struggled to keep them open.

Suddenly he gasped and he found he could breathe a lot easier- only when he was drawing in gulps of air did he realize what a challenge it just was. He winced as the sky flared bright as his senses returned to him. He moved his hand to cover his eyes and then up to cradle his abruptly pounding head.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?" Arthur's worried voice asked.

"I'll go get Gaius," said Leon.

"No," Merlin forced out and pried his eyes open. The first thing he was greeted to was Arthur's concerned eyes. "I'm alright," Merlin told them and he tried to get up, but was halted by the prince's hands pressing on his shoulders.

"Stay down." Arthur was kneeling beside Merlin who was lying on his back.

"I'm fine," Merlin groaned but did not try to get up again. He squinted his eyes as his vision swam.

"Go get Gaius, Leon. Now."

Something in Arthur's tone made Merlin open his eyes once more, and this time he succeeded at keeping them open.

"Just help me up, I can get there myself."

Merlin did not need to see Arthur's unconvinced face to know he didn't believe him. Heck, Merlin wasn't sure he believed himself.

"What happened?" Merlin asked instead.

"Sir Lucas spotted someone hiding in an alcove. A sorcerer."

"You're sure?"

"He said his eyes were set aflame with a red light. The knights are chasing him down."

Merlin tried to get up again but was stopped once more by Arthur. "Can I at least sit up?" He snapped and blinked when he realized that he felt a bit better. "I feel better."

Merlin stared at Arthur who appraised him seriously. "I don't think so, you're not going anywhere until Gaius says you can.

Merlin heaved a sigh and sniffed as something tickled his lip, he brushed it with his hand and stared at the red smearing his skin. He blinked and swiped a finger across his nose, affirming that it had bled. His ear then itched and his stomach sank when his fingers contacted something wet. Merlin brought them back to see blood shining on them and he gulped and looked to Arthur.

"That's not good." Merlin blinked. Arthur gritted his already tense jaw; unsurprised for he already witnessed the blood seeping out of his friend's ears and nose.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Tired," Merlin admitted. He tried to see across the courtyard but he was too tired to hold his neck up for long. However, he did see that it was deserted which was a relief to the warlock.

"Did anyone see?" Merlin felt his pale face heat at the thought.

"Not many. And they were quickly sent away when we seen the sorcerer. Tired? What else?"

Merlin thought. "I feel funny," he said quietly, and his blinking started to become longer and slower.

"How?"

"Tired and my head hurts. Feel funny."

"Merlin!" Arthur barked sharply and Merlin was startled into opening his eyes.

"I feel...wrong. Something- something's not right," he tried to work it out. "So tired." Merlin's eyes fell shut and he felt the irresistible pull of exhaustion bring him into darkness. Arthur's loud shouts did nothing to wake him from unconsciousness.

|o|

The wind breezed through the tree leaves, sounding as if rain was pouring on the canopy. Smoke from a dying wood fire wafted up from a small pit dug in the ground, and Arthur breathed in the smoky scent. He crouched amongst the clustered trees and fallen leaves, studying the smoking remains of the fire. "It's a few hours old at least," he called out to the patrol of knights that were with him. "Are there any more tracks?"

The prince got up and looked to Sir Leon just as the knight turned his way. "Here Sire."

"And here," Sir Emmet declared and beckoned past a fallen tree.

Two other knights also spotted tracks and Arthur nodded to himself.

"You know, this may not even be the sorcerer's."

"Why thank you Merlin," Arthur said sardonically. He turned to the raven haired servant who shot him a look.

"This is where the tracks led to and from seeing others travel away from it, we can assume that this is a base of some sort."

"But how do you know it was the sorcerer?" Merlin followed him and bent to study the tracks.

Arthur gave him a long look before sighing. "Look," Arthur gestured to which Merlin rose an eye brow at him.

"There are two sets of tracks," Sir Leon enlightened Merlin. "One we believe is the sorcerer's. When we trailed him yesterday out of the west gate, there were footprints that match these ones."

Merlin looked at the tracks again.

"And the other set is slim. They belong to a woman," Arthur said suggestively.

"Oh, you think it was that woman from-" Merlin broke off to give a huge yawn.

Arthur frowned at him but Sir Leon voiced what he wanted to say. "Are you certain you are alright Merlin?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Merlin smiled, "Gaius gave me a clean bill of health."

"He said that your life force was stolen." Arthur's frown deepened. "I hardly think that makes for a clean bill of health."

"But I got it back. I'm fine now Arthur," Merlin said sharply. Sir Leon frowned at him but said nothing upon seeing the prince subtly shake his head.

"And if you say that one more time," Arthur threatened and jabbed his finger at Merlin.

"Well what? Did you want me to lie about it?" The servant smirked.

"Please, we all know that you can't lie to save your life." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin huffed and yawned again. When his mouth was closed enough to give Arthur a glare, he did.

The prince cast an eye about the area. "Alright, we'll split into groups and see where the tracks lead. Leon, Emmet, Ian, you're with me. Be on your guards."

A chant of "Yes Sire," was emitted from the knights before everyone stalked off to follow the trails. Arthur led the way along the trail that led to Camelot and Merlin followed immediately after. Emmet and Ian went behind him and Leon was at their back. They moved stealthily through the forest, slinking their way past the projecting branches and leaves. Even Merlin was managing to keep relatively quiet and this time the prince did not begrudge his occasional stumbles. Arthur was careful in his pace, wary of a potential threat.

They encountered nothing for an hour, but then when the castle came into view, Arthur stiffened like a hunting dog. In that moment a line of scorching flames shot across the forest floor in front of them. The prince jumped back and hauled Merlin behind him. A loud clang rang out as all the knights drew their swords; Merlin was left to ball his hands into fists.

They were not searching for a threat long when two figures appeared from behind the trees, past the waist high flames. Arthur flicked his narrowed eyes between the smaller form of the woman and the hunched figure of the man. The woman wore a closed violet cloak and her long blonde hair was tied in a neat plait that was tossed over her shoulder. Arthur held back a shudder when he looked into the man's eyes- there was an emptiness there that had nothing to do with their sightless white colour. He was sallow skinned and had tangled, lank black hair that reached down his back.

"Come no closer!" The prince ordered them. The blonde woman smiled and held up a long hand which caused the man to stop.

"That's Moira," Merlin whispered to Arthur.

"State you names and your business in Camelot," Arthur said coldly.

"I'm sure _Merlin_ told you my name, and this here is Simon," Moira told them uncaringly. Arthur's hand tightened on his sword from hearing the way she said his servant's name. Behind him, the knights mimicked the action. "As for our business, well..." She pulled her cold gaze to Merlin. "It is my duty to rid the world of his ilk."

"What have I ever done to you!" Merlin shouted. Leon took a step forward to stand slightly in front of the warlock.

Simon drew back his lips and gave a feral snarl but ducked his head like a chastised child when Moira clicked her tongue at him.

"It isn't personal boy. But you and your kin deserve to be cleansed."

"You are mistaken," Arthur jumped in. "Merlin only has one family member- you would punish him based of the deeds of people he doesn't even know?"

"I have no illusions on what he is, but you clearly seem to."

"You don't even know him!" Arthur growled. Merlin would have smiled at him if it were not for the situation.

"I have no wish to harm you Arthur Pendragon. Simply leave Merlin here with us and be on your way."

"Over my dead body."

"Arthur," Merlin hissed.

"As you wish then. Simon," Moira said softly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Simon extended his hand and gave a wordless snarl. The knights tensed but there was nothing they could do as wind blustered from the feral man's hand and toward them. The rushing wind covered their alarmed shouts when it crashed into them and sent them flying backwards. Arthur landed heavily on his back and his head thumped onto a moss covered rock. He gave a grunt and his head gave a massive throb, rendering him too stunned to move. Lights exploded in his vision and he was deaf to Merlin's shouts.

|o|

**How do you guys like the first chapter?**

**Please review! I'd really appreciate any criticism because currently, I have read this far too many times and am too close to it. This always happens, at the beginning I'm always like this is great! But then at the end I think should I even publish this? Still, though, I'm rather happy with what I did.**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow cause I have to leave you guys with some suspense.**

**And thanks so much for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still solemnly swear that I don't own BBC Merlin**

**Michelle W- Hi! I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for telling me what you think :) I wanted to give it the feel of an actual episode so I didn't include Merlin's recovery. Hopefully it will be clear in this chapter how he got his 'life force' back. If not...uhh well it's just rest. My reasoning is that it's like energy and when you sleep you recharge your batteries. That kinda thing. But anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Erika- Thank you! Your review made me grin like an idiot haha. And I'm glad you like my writing :) It's always good to know that my effort pays off! Thanks so much for your review!**

|o|

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled. He scrambled to his feet and bent forward- the wind having been knocked out of him. "Arthur!"

"Merlin! Behind you!" Leon shouted. Merlin snapped his neck up to see the knight getting to his knees twenty feet in front of him.

Merlin spun around and nearly stumbled. His feet carried him a few steps back when he seen that Simon was advancing on him.

"_Astrice!_" Merlin whispered and his eyes flashed gold. He took another step back when Simon merely gave a throaty laugh. "_Astrice!_"

"What?" Merlin breathed and glanced down at his hands.

Simon speared him with his sightless gaze and his white eyes began to shine scarlet. Merlin reeled as the forest suddenly became out of focus and his legs deposited him to the ground. Merlin was aware enough to recognize his magic roiling distressingly in his veins. He started to tremble when hot blood started to flow out of his ears and then his nose, as he realized that Simon was ripping his magic from him. He barely heard a roar before he gasped and blinked, forcing himself onto his side when he found the strength to. He squinted at Simon who clutching at his shoulder and screaming. Blood was seeping around the hilt of a dagger embedded in his flesh.

Footsteps crashed through the leaves behind Merlin and two sets of hands hauled him up. His world tilted and twirled but he managed to keep on his feet. He really didn't feel good.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted from far away.

Merlin strained to see the prince but it was rather difficult as Arthur and Sir Ian dragged him along.

"You alright?" Merlin slurred.

Arthur looked unbelievably at him but was stopped from replying when Sir Ian cried out a warning. Merlin felt rather than saw fire streaking toward their backs. Ian pushed them to the side and jumped the other way just in time to avoid being scorched by the rocketing flames. All of them collided with the ground which did absolutely nothing for Arthur's and Merlin's headaches.

"Sire!" Leon shouted just as he got to them. He grabbed the prince under the elbow and heaved him up, Merlin being yanked upwards too as Arthur clutched the servant's shirt. But this time Merlin could not get his feet under him and Arthur was forced to hook his elbows under Merlin's arms and drag him backwards. Across from them Sir Emmet helped up Ian and led them both to back away.

"You cannot escape!" Merlin heard Moira shout. The forest was too dark for him to see anything.

"Merlin!" Arthur called worriedly as they retreated backwards. Merlin forced his eyes to flutter open long enough to see Moira and Simon charging toward him. "Merlin, come on!"

If he were in possession of his wits, the next words he mumbled would never have been uttered.

"_Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan se wideor." _

Merlin gasped in a shuddering breath when his magic lashed out and left a cold ache in his heart. His head flopped forward onto his chest so he did not see Arthur's questioning glance or the flames he did not conjure turn against their enemies and twist through the air in a violent torrent.

He remained in darkness long after they escaped back to Camelot.

|o|

The sweet scent of cooking dragon leaf wafted through the physician's chambers, and it was the first thing that Merlin was aware of. He breathed in deeply which led to the second thing he was conscious to. Merlin groaned as he felt chest pain, and then every other body part pain.

"Merlin?" A voice called out.

The warlock prised his eyes open and blinked away the blurriness that infiltrated his vision.

"Welcome to the land of the living," Arthur greeted. Merlin squinted at him and stared at the bandages wrapped around his forehead, above his grinning lips.

"Why does it feel like a barn fell on me?" Merlin croaked out when he could form the words.

The prince studied him. "Don't you remember? We were following a trail and that woman ambushed us with the sorcerer."

Merlin furrowed his brow and thought, his face loosening when he recalled what happened. "You hit your head!" He sat bolt upright. "And Sir Ian, is he alright?" Merlin remembered that the knight pushed them out of the way of the flames. He couldn't do anything to fight back because his magic had no effect on the man.

The man who was stealing his magic.

Merlin paled and nearly toppled out of the bed he did not realize was Gaius'. "Merlin!" Arthur scolded while steadying him. "Take it easy, you were out for a few hours." The prince made sure that his servant was safely lying back down.

Merlin glanced out the window and seen that the sky was a light indigo. "How many?"

"Five. Six less than yesterday."

"Oh," Merlin said thoughtfully and fell silent for a few moments. "How did we escape? Weren't they chasing us?"

"It was as you were going completely delirious. The sorcerer's magic turned on him. The fire became out of control and we were able to escape." Arthur's sharp eyes scrutinized his muddled ones.

"I was delirious?" Merlin asked and rubbed his eye tiredly. He might have tried to sit up again but he truly did not feel like it.

"You still are," Arthur told him, "for a minute there, when we were running, I thought you hit your head. You were talking complete rubbish, I couldn't make out a word you were saying."

Merlin blinked and paled, wondering if he did the unthinkable in the presence of the prince and his knights. "I- what?"

"But Gaius is sure you do not have a concussion," Arthur continued obliviously, "you had a slight fever though." The prince brushed his hand over Merlin's forehead. "It's gone now."

As if the physician had heard his name, the door opened to emit the old man. He was carrying a basket of herbs in his knobbly hands.

"Ah Merlin! You are awake," Gaius smiled at him relieved.

Merlin turned his head on the pillow and blinked tiredly at him, now fully realizing that he was in the physician's chambers.

"Hi Gaius," Merlin grinned tiredly.

The physician set the basket on the table and turned a reproaching eyebrow on him. "Don't you 'hi Gaius' me, how are you feeling?" He asked Merlin and shuffled to the bedside.

"I'm alright," Merlin lied.

"He said that it felt like a barn fell on him," Arthur said and flashed a glare at Merlin.

The servant huffed churlishly, deciding that it was a good time for a nap. He did not even have time to close his eyes though, as Gaius snapped his fingers above his face.

"Not so fast," Gaius commanded. He then turned to the prince and spoke. "Alright, let me check your head Arthur and then you will be free to go. And then I can check on you Merlin," he finished with a warning look to the warlock.

Merlin fought off sleep as he turned his attention to Arthur who was keeping still in his chair as Gaius wound the bandages off his head. The prince glanced at the staring Merlin a few times but did not voice his annoyance. He then winced as Gaius prodded the back of his head.

"Hmm, looks like you got away without a concussion Sire."

"I could have told you that," Arthur said at the same time Merlin made a comment about him having a hard head. "You are lucky I do not hurt the invalid," Arthur glared.

"I'm not an invalid!" Merlin cried affronted.

"You can barely sit up," Arthur pointed out.

"I can to si-" Merlin began but was cut off as both Arthur and Gaius pinned him down.

"I would rather you not strain yourself Merlin. And I would appreciate it my lord, if you did not provoke him."

"My apologies Gaius, it's just too easy sometimes," Arthur smirked and rose to his feet, choosing to ignore the face Merlin pulled at him. "I must be off. Hopefully the knights have found something."

Just as Arthur got to the door, he turned to address Merlin. "You can have the day off tomorrow. Try not to miss the stables too much Merlin."

The prince gave a final smirk and hesitated for a fraction of a second before opening the door, giving Merlin a view of the two knights outside. As soon as the door clicked shut, Merlin turned to Gaius.

"Why are there two knights outside?"

"Oh there are more than that," said Gaius, "Arthur ordered six knights to guard the hallway." The physician grabbed his ward's wrist and felt his pulse.

"Why?" Merlin yawned.

Gaius sighed at him. "Because Merlin, a sorcerer is on the loose and appears to be keen on attacking you. Besides, Arthur is worried about you. As am I for that matter, I dread to think of a sorcerer powerful enough to render you unconscious with a single spell." The physician then sat upon the chair that Arthur had vacated. "But the question is why."

Merlin frowned and looked away from Gaius. "My magic," Merlin said quietly. The warlock looked to Gaius as the old man gaped at him. "He stole my magic Gaius, that's what has been happening."

A shadow passed over Gaius' face. "I have never heard of a spell that could rid someone of their magic."

"Nothing I did had any effect on him..." Merlin started and then shut his mouth. He decided Gaius did not need to know that he had most likely used magic when he was practically being carried by Arthur. "It felt wrong Gaius. It felt like I was dying."

"I suppose it would have such a dramatic effect on you. Magic is a deep part of you Merlin, in all likelihood you were dying. If he were able to take all your magic my boy, I do not think you would have survived."

"Because I'm a warlock?"

"What you described Merlin, is far beyond that. I told you that you were different."

"Story of my life," Merlin muttered bitterly.

Gaius placed his palm on Merlin's head. "Being different is what makes you who you are Merlin. I for one, would never want to change that."

A bashful smile formed on Merlin's lips before he gave another huge yawn.

"Go to sleep and regain your strength. I will see you in the morning," Gaius said and pulled the cover higher over Merlin's shoulders.

The young warlock closed his eyes and managed to bid Gaius a drowsy, "good night," before he fell to sleep.

"Goodnight Merlin." Gaius got comfortable in the chair, settling in for another long night of keeping watch over his ward.

|o|

A slap echoed loudly off the rock walls of the small cave. A man dressed in rags huddled in on himself and cowered away from the leering woman above him. "You useless fool!" Moira shouted and sent a sharp kick into Simon's ribs. She then paced away angrily, glaring into the night outside.

"Do you know how difficult this makes things?" She hissed. Simon took away his hands from his face and looked fearfully up at her. "We are going to have to wait, all because you are a mindless buffoon!"

She grinded her sharp jaw before barrelling back to Simon who flinched. She knelt down and seized his chin in her bony fingers. "But you will fix it, won't you Simon?" She asked quietly. The blind man nodded emphatically. "You are going to go there in three nights time, and take the filthy boy. And I don't care if you have to kill your way there, understand?"

Another nod, to which Moira threw Simon's head back against the cave wall with a loud crack. "I will be waiting here, and after you have taken his magic, you will kill him and bring his body to me. Now get out of my sight, I don't want to see you until the deed is done."

Simon darted up and scampered out of the cave, off to find a spot to wait like a statue until he could accomplish his task.

Moira sat to think; in three days she would be responsible for yet another removal of evil, and she did not care if Simon made it out alive this time. She was certain that he would get the boy, but she was also certain that he would be caught. But it would be too late for the sorcerer, and if Moira rid the world of this one powerful magic user then her work was complete. Her quest could finish with a momentous victory and that is all she cared about.

|o|

Sir Leon smiled as he waited. Arthur sat at his chair with a stumped expression on his face and Merlin was grinning brightly at him. The prince glowered and cut Merlin off before he could speak. "Don't tell me."

The servant grinned and crossed his arms. "Come on, this is easy," Merlin teased.

"Short and sometimes hot," Arthur said slowly, "When shown, I rarely impress." He then looked to Sir Leon who shrugged.

The knight looked at Merlin whose grin was blinding. Arthur suddenly snapped his eyes to the servant's and his smile only got brighter.

"Ah," Arthur said and smiled falsely at Merlin, "it's my temper isn't it?"

"There you go!" Merlin laughed.

Sir Leon ducked his head to hide his smile.

"So you think my temper does not impress do you?"

"Not in the least Sire," Merlin said cheekily.

"Goodnight Merlin," Arthur said pointedly.

Merlin frowned at his quick dismissal. "I was joking," Merlin quickly backtracked, "your temper is terrifying. Really."

Arthur tilted his head at Merlin who quickly took that as a sign to retreat. He shot the prince a backward glance as he walked out the door.

"Goodnight Sire," Leon said and followed Merlin out.

"I wonder what he's planning," Merlin mused to him.

"That I cannot begin to say, but I do not envy you."

Merlin sighed and then gave Leon a mischievous grin. "Well it was worth it anyway, did you see how long it took him?"

The tall knight merely smiled and refrained from saying anything. They walked silently through the halls until they reached a staircase. "Goodnight Sir Leon," Merlin said and began to climb down the stairs.

The knight followed him with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't need to go through the trouble of following me. It's been three days, I'm sure they're gone now," Merlin called back.

"All the same, the prince is not taking any chances."

Merlin sighed and peppered him with reasons he was safe until they were at the physician's chambers. "Don't tell me you are going to stay all night again," Merlin sighed. The knight raised an eyebrow at him but allowed him the insubordination- Leon would be frustrated himself in this situation.

"Not all night," Leon said and waited for Merlin to open the door. "It is for your own good Merlin."

Leon nodded to the knights standing outside the door as they walked in. They took a look around the chambers to see that Gaius was not back yet. "Do you need anything?" Merlin asked him politely.

"No thank you Merlin, I am fine."

"Alright, well I'm going to sleep. I have to be prepared for whatever Arthur has planned for tomorrow."

They exchanged amused smiles before Merlin climbed the stairs to his room and shut the door. Sir Leon walked around the chambers, looking at all of Gaius' little trinkets and tools. When the door opened a while later, he was holding a glass jar with an apple green liquid in it. He put it down guiltily and his blue eyes swiftly met the physician's.

"Hello Leon," Gaius greeted.

"Gaius." The knight nodded to him.

Two more knights filed in behind Gaius and fanned out into the room. The physician walked to his stores and rummaged around. "Unfortunately there is a cold going around in the lower town," he said while gathering vials. "I must be off to treat the sick and ward it off if I am able."

"Is there no rest for a physician?" Sir Emmet asked.

"Not tonight," Gaius gave a shrug of his shoulders and bid the three knights a farewell.

When he was out the door, Sir Ian addressed Leon quietly. "The king told us that we should stand guard here another week. And see if the sorcerer shows."

"We should have more knights here if the king insists on using Merlin as bait," Leon frowned.

"Prince Arthur tried. But King Uther ordered more of us to patrol the city and forest," Emmet said and found a seat at the table. "Will he be joining us tonight?"

"No, he doesn't want the king to notice. He said he will come by early morning," Leon said and sat across from him.

"Which most likely means what, an hour past midnight? Two to make it look like he doesn't care?" Ian gave a soft laugh and decided to pace rather than sit.

The knights lounged in the candle light, keeping themselves amused by talking occasionally. They were careful to keep their voices down, mindful of the servant they were meant to keep watch over. The king would not care, but they knew that Arthur would be less than impressed with them if Merlin turned up tired to work tomorrow morning.

It was only a few hours later, an hour past midnight when the door began to creak quietly open.

"Looks like you were wrong Ian," Emmet glanced at the other knight, "it's only the first hour."

But when the door was opened and a figure stepped through, it was not Arthur. The knights shot up abruptly, drawing the swords at their hips.

The feral man that attacked them in the woods the other day was standing in the threshold, panting in a way reminiscent of a wild animal. Leon was the first to move and made to stride toward the threat, but the next second Simon's white eyes flashed gold and Leon crumpled to the floor. The other two did not have time to blink as they too were hit with the man's magic.

Simon stepped over them on his way to the sleeping warlock's room. His spell kept the knights from interfering and trapped in unconsciousness.

They could not help Merlin.

|o|

Arthur strode purposefully through the torch lit halls of the castle. He had a serious glint in his eyes which meant that the guards would avoid even looking in his direction. Which worked well for Arthur as he was carrying a bucket full of ice cold water. He began to smile only to swiftly cover it up when the slow footsteps of a guard was drawing closer.

Merlin thought his temper wasn't impressive did he? Well the servant would get a nice surprise. It had been too long since he had thrown water on Merlin. The shocked faces his friend would make were always satisfying. His amusement only grew the closer he got to the physician's chambers but when he turned the final corner and peered into the hallway, cold dread took his place.

The three knights outside were all on the floor unconscious and the door was open. The bucket slipped from his fingers and it bounced off the floor with a heavy clatter as the water flooded out. He was already running before it hit the floor. Arthur barrelled through the threshold and only paused to shout a curse when he seen that Leon, Emmet, and Ian were lying on the ground. He knew that Merlin's room would be empty but he dashed to check all the same. His eyes scanned the room quickly to see that the room was spotless and Merlin was nowhere to be found.

Arthur then swept from the physician's chambers, running for the forest to track down the sorcerer who took Merlin. He could not waste time on finding any knights- his feet took him hurriedly forward and he did not think twice about the fact that he knew exactly where to go. Instincts were all he needed now. The prince forced anger and fear out of his mind and instead formulated a plan. He would find Merlin and he didn't care if he had to tear the forest down to do it. The flames in the torches swished out of their brackets as he passed before settling down when he cleared the hallway. Arthur's eyes were bright and frigid and his face was pale; the sword at his hip a menacing sight in his possession as he made his way outside.

He vowed that it would be bloody by the end of the day.

|o|

Merlin woke knowing that something was dreadfully wrong. Alertness came too slowly, his body was too heavy, breathing was too hard, and his bare feet were too cold.

He focused on trying to take in his surroundings for he knew he was not in his in his bed where he fell to sleep. It was cold but his neck was strangely too hot. His breathing was loud in his ears and he tried to calm it down but his chest strained from receiving too little air. Merlin's brow twitched in confusion and he tried to open his eyes. A pin prick of light filtered in but his lids remained anchored closed. He tried to expand his awareness, it was slow going but he managed to identify his body. Therefore he knew that his breathing was weak and shallow, and most of all quiet. But breath panted loudly above him; his heart skipped a beat as he realized it did not belong to him.

His pulse accelerated in shock and his eyes flew open. Milky white eyes millimetres from his made Merlin's pupils contracted in fear. His body gave a feeble jerk as he tried to throw the man on top of him off. But when Merlin could not even lift his neck, his breathing became fast and his lungs struggled to give air to his panicked body. Immediately, his ears rang and his vision bled black; terrible weariness stole over him.

A low keen escaped his lips when frenzied laughter bubbled from Simon. A drawn out inhalation of breath prickled the skin of his neck and Merlin would have retched if he had the strength. Another wave of exhaustion crashed over him like a vicious wave as he felt his magic being stripped from him. Merlin could do nothing but use the last of his already nonexistent strength to howl a desperate scream.

|o|

Arthur crashed through the forest, stray branches whipping him in the face. The morning was waking now, sun crept through the thick trees, lighting his way. He did not slow; he had been running ever since the physician's chambers, some tug in his gut guiding him. It was mere coincidence that tracks he recognized as the sorcerer's were preceding his path; they went deeper in the ground with what he knew was added weight from Merlin. He did not question it, nor did he care; all he knew was that he needed to get to Merlin. And fast.

The snap of a twig was all the warning he got when a thick branch shot out from behind a tree and caught him in the chin. Arthur was thrown back off his feet and the branch tumbled to the forest floor. He sprang up and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. His furious sapphire eyes met the cold ones of Moira.

"I will not let you interfere with my revenge!" She hissed. Her icy eyes were bright with fury but staring into Arthur's they might as well have been dull grey stones.

"How will you stop me?" Arthur growled.

She pulled a dagger from her cloak and Arthur wanted to laugh. "I only have to stall. Simon is almost done and soon you won't be able to do anything," Moira laughed.

A scream suddenly echoed through the forest, bouncing off the trees. It was Merlin. Arthur hardly needed a breeze to force his hand- hearing his friend scream sent him rocketing over the edge.

In two swift strides he knocked the dagger from Moira's hands and threw her haphazardly through the air.

Chivalry be damned.

He was running again, and paid no heed to her pained cry as she hit the ground.

He tore through the dense trees and nearly went crashing to the floor when he caught a flicker of warm tones against the cool of the forest.

Arthur flung his hand out to grip a nearby tree while he used it to turn on a pin and maintain his balance. His eyes immediately centered on the two figures between the trees.

The sorcerer, Simon was straddling Merlin, pressing his hands against the servant's arms. As Arthur's legs charged toward them his stomach roiled in horror- Merlin lay unmoving on the ground displaying none of the life that was so akin to him, even in sleep. His midnight hair was mussed and his thin white nightshirt smudged with dirt. Simon's face was hovering above Merlin's, his eyes glowing an intense ruby red. He did not notice the advancing prince.

With an almighty roar Arthur tackled the man and sent him flying. He wasted no time and sent a bone breaking punch into his jaw, before immediately lifting Merlin onto his shoulders and running. Merlin was a dead weight on Arthur's shoulders and the servant's limbs dangled limply. Arthur pumped his legs hard until a furious shriek came from behind him. He skidded to a halt and gently leant Merlin against a tree, making sure he was secure before turning around and drawing his sword. Arthur knew that he would never be able to outrun them while carrying Merlin.

Simon was snarling wordlessly across from them, wary of his sword and Moira limped through the trees to stand behind him.

"I will not let you hurt him." Arthur forced himself to look into Simon's white eyes that were unnervingly staring right back. The prince wanted so desperately to look back at Merlin but he could not avert his eyes from the threat- to do so would mean defeat and he could not accept that.

"You, Arthur Pendragon do not have a choice," Moira spat and tossed her now messy braid over her shoulder. "Kill them Simon," she ordered.

Arthur strengthened his stance and looked up to meet Simon's flashing gold eyes. They reverted back to white and nothing happened. Arthur hardly dared to believe it. Simon threw out his hand and tried again but to no avail. Simon's magic wasn't working on them.

"Who is doing that!" Moira shouted at him.

Arthur looked through the trees but no one showed themselves. It was just them three in the forest. He looked back at Simon who was staring at his shaking hands. Arthur tightened his grip on his sword, ready to use it, grateful for his never ending luck. The ragged man took a step back.

"Kill them you fool!"Moira screamed and waved her arms. "Use your fists, bite their throats out, I don't care, just kill them!"

Simon glanced between Arthur and Moira, giving a scared whine.

"If you do not obey me, I will end you Simon."

Simon froze and looked to the violet cloaked woman. She was standing proudly and clenching her jaw.

"Obey me," she commanded, "I don't care if you lose your head!"

Arthur watched as Simon's face contorted furiously and something snapped in his eyes. The prince had seen it in hunting dogs that went mad, or in prey that had nothing else to lose. Moira had made her final mistake. Simon's scarred hands seized her around the throat and lifted her. She did not struggle for long when the sound of bone snapping echoed through the forest. Moira landed in a heap on the ground, her neck bent at the wrong angle and her open eyes wide and terrified.

The broken man stared at nothing and exhaled a shaky breath before tipping to his knees beside his dead master. The hair on the back of Arthur's neck stood on end as Simon howled in anguish. He crouched in on himself and rocked backward and forward while wailing. His sobs died down to low moans and Arthur knew that he would never move from that spot. Simon would stay there until he starved because he had nothing to live for; he was now free but his humanity had been ripped from him long ago and he was merely a wounded animal with no leash.

Arthur's eyes darkened as he took slow steps forward. Simon paid the prince no heed as Arthur stood behind him and readied his sword. In one fluid movement, Arthur shoved his sword through Simon and his agonized moans ceased. The man fell when Arthur withdrew his blade, and was dead before the sword was pulled out of his back.

"I'm sorry," Arthur told him, and he spared no more time on Simon. The prince sheathed his bloody sword and strode to Merlin. He threw himself on his knees in front of the warlock.

"Merlin?" He called out, eyeing the blood trickling from his friend's nose and ears anxiously, and felt Merlin's wrist for a pulse. He sighed loudly in relief when regular if weak beats fluttered under his fingers. "Don't worry Merlin, everything will be alright," Arthur said and took off his blue jacket. The prince then carefully put it on Merlin and gently lifted him onto his shoulders. Arthur walked slowly for fear of hurting Merlin and he began his long trek back to the city.

He had vowed that his sword would be bloody by the end of the day. And it was. But he could not feel satisfied for getting revenge. Simon was a dog that did Moira's bidding, and the prince put him down. Maybe he was once a man, but Arthur would never know. He left behind two dead bodies, and relief slowly warmed him the further he went. He was glad that Merlin was not one of them.

|o|

It was two long weeks later that things reached a semblance of normal. Merlin was now out of bed and back to doing light chores. Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, and even some knights watched him like a hawk. And it was a testament to how exhausted Merlin was still feeling that he didn't even notice. The midday sun shined down on Camelot and signalled the end of training. One servant, a knight, and one prince made their way from the training grounds to the armoury. Another time, Merlin would be saying how it sounded like a start to a bad joke but he had actually tried in the training session, so he was even more tired than he would be normally. Merlin did not even make a rude comment about certain mollycoddling knights as Arthur and Leon led the way carrying the prince's things. Leon had the weapons and Arthur was still wearing the armour that needed to be placed in the armoury. Merlin trudged along behind them holding Arthur's helmet.

They got to the empty armoury and Merlin stubbornly helped Arthur out of his armour with subtle help from the silent Leon. Somehow, when the two knights were putting things in place, Merlin had found his way to the floor and was snoring softly within seconds.

Arthur stared at him for a few moments before turning to Leon. "Get a servant to bring some blankets and a pillow here," Arthur ordered.

"Yes Sire," Leon smiled and went to do as he was asked.

When he was gone, Arthur crouched beside Merlin, knowing that the servant slept like the dead. "I'm going to have all the knights and pretty maidservants come down and see you sleep like a baby in the armoury," Arthur smirked. Merlin merely sighed sleepily causing Arthur to grin.

"It's what you get for not listening to us, and working when you should be resting."

He looked up as light footsteps walked closer to the room. He exchanged a smile with Guinevere before Leon walked in. The maidservant came closer with the blankets and pillow, and Arthur relieved her of the heavier load.

Arthur gently took Merlin away from the wall and rested him on the floor. Leon looked away as Guinevere placed the pillow under Merlin's head and the prince tucked his servant in.

"Leon, go get the knights would you?" Arthur grinned when he stood up.

"Of course Sire," Leon chuckled and departed swiftly.

Arthur then turned to the dark maidservant. "Guinevere, would you please bring this to the attention of the kitchen maids?"

"Oh Arthur, you know they fawn over him enough as it is," Gwen tried to scold but she was fighting a smile.

The prince pouted ever so slightly causing her to breathe a quiet laugh. "As my prince commands," she said. Arthur watched her go and then gave a smug look to his sleeping friend.

"This will never be forgotten you know," Arthur told Merlin and knelt back down, making sure that the blankets were firmly keeping his friend warm. Through force of habit he placed a hand on Merlin's forehead to check for fever. Arthur told himself that it was a muscle spasm that caused his hand to card through Merlin's hair.

Indeed, in the years to come. Merlin's ears would always grow red when someone reminded him of his little nap in the armoury. And Arthur would never fail to bring it up if he needed ammunition, although it was never in short supply.

But for now, the prince would let him sleep.

|o|

_**Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan se wideor- **_**you are air in fire's heat but defeat the hostile one**

**I got the spell from the Merlin wikia. It's the one Merlin uses to kill the afanc. **

**So was that a good conclusion? Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
